


Bhí an Páiste Ceart

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Is cuimhin le Han rud éigin greannmhar ar oíche a bainise.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Bhí an Páiste Ceart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Kid Was Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204212) by [ChaserGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaserGrey/pseuds/ChaserGrey). 



"Cad atá chomh greannmhar, píolótach beag?"

"Níor thuig mé ach go raibh Luke ceart, nuair a bhíomar ar an Réalta  mBás ."

"Hm?"

“Sea. Dúirt sé liom dá dtabharfaimis cúnamh duit, go bhfaighinn níos mó airgid ná mar a d’fhéadfainn a shamhlú."


End file.
